


The lodger (Translated from danish)

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hans Christian Andersen - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Horniness, M/M, Pining, minor sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: About Edvard and Hans’ relationship, wants and feelings“Hans laid in his bed on a cold Copenhagen morning, with his blanket thoroughly pulled over his ears and in a warm fetal position.The door opened to his little quarter, and the oh-so lovely voice sounded.“Hans Christian, I am coming to check on my lodger.””
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen/Edvard Collin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize and then also not :))
> 
> Takes place in 1832. Thought it fitted quite nicely, since Edvard and Henriette was married in 36. Not quite sure if Andersen was lodging at the Collin’s at that time? I have read “Levnedsbogen” (HCA’s memories and self biography), but I don’t remember, so probably not.  
> Anyway Andersen is 27, Collin is 24 og Henriette Thyberg is 19, if you like me don’t bother a google search and simple math.  
> I tried to be as historically accurate, but Hans is not in love with Louise Collin because gay.

Hans laid in his bed on a cold Copenhagen morning, with his blanket thoroughly pulled over his ears and in a warm fetal position.  
The door opened to his little quarter, and the oh-so lovely voice sounded.  
“Hans Christian, I am coming to check on my lodger.”

“Ohhhhh, Edvard, won’t you come and cuddle with me, please wouldn’t you?”  
Edvard closed the door after him, so nobody would catch a glimpse of the two, and walked over to the whining man on the bed, and sat himself on the edge of it. Not long after, the sound of ruffling linen could be heard, and a head came, resting on Edvard’s lap.  
“Oh, Edvard, cuddle with me!” Hans whined, while he looked with furrowed brows and slightly parted lips.

“Only if behave, and don’t embarrass yourself in front of the others. My father will throw you out, if you keep on like that, and it is after all him your lodging at, not not me, Hans my own”  
The boy under him, didn’t seem to pay attention to the other words, except the last couple. “Ooooooh yes, do call me your own and love and all such pretty things!”  
Edvard could feel that Hans was beginning to get horny. However much he wished to fulfill Hans’ wish, the others were still awake, and he couldn’t risk getting caught in sodomy with his father’s young lodger.

“Stay quiet, Hans, the others can hear you”  
“For all I care, they could see you kiss me and do oh so many other wonderful things to me, yes they could!” Hans sat up, and moved over to on the other’s lap again, only now he was sitting on it, with his back to Edvard, whom now became all read in the face. Hans parted his legs slightly, like the horny sloven, he was. He was only in his nightgown, while Edvard was fully clothed (without coat though), which just made the situation even more intense. 

“Edvard, come one, would you please? I need it so, yes I do.” Hans whined even lauder now, almost not being able to hold his wants back now.  
Edvard know exactly what he meant. It wasn’t about cuddling or petting each other anymore, now Hans craved something else. He should just have said yes to the cuddling, and that would have been it, but on the other hand, when you reach Satan you pinky he takes the whole hand (Danish saying). And it would still end in something dirty.

“Hans, please take me seriously. We are not going to...” the redhead didn’t dare to finish his sentence. “Not tonight. But we can cuddle a little, but that’s it. One day when they’re not home, maybe we could..”

“But, Edvard-“ Hans protested.  
“A no is a no.”  
The dark haired sighed and crawled down from the lap and back into the sheets.  
“Then come, thou said we could cuddle” He said quietly and sighed.  
“Hey, since when did we become familiar?” Edvard crawled over to the other and hugged him from behind, with a little smile on his lips.

“I don’t think we have been, but I just felt like being annoying, thou know me” Hans replied, now smiling as well. He snuggled into his beloved Edvard, and forgot everything about being dirty and horny.  
“Goodnight, Edvard”  
A pause  
“Goodnight, Hans, my love”


	2. Chapter 2

Hans woke next morning, to the sound of wagons that drove outside his window, and the scullery maid’s fiddling with cutlery, plates and glass. The early winter sun shined in on his face, while the sound of dogs barking could be heard outside in the yard, like the sounds of the helpless he once had been apart of.  
“Goodmorning, Edvard..” he mumbled tired, and turned in the little bed, to look at the redhead, only to find him missing.

Of course. He had to go back to his own room, for when someone came in and woke him in the morning, there would be no one.   
Hans forced himself up and washed his face and pulled off his nightgown. He stood for some time and looked in the mirror, at his cold, thin and naked body. Of course Edvard could never love him, with those crippled legs and arms. You could also see his rips under the skin. And there wasn’t much manhood. He would never be good enough for Edvard.

Hans quickly pulled a shirt over his, underthings and stockings, so his ugly body was covered. “Your not god enough for anyone, you filthy sodomite.” He made himself believe. Trousers, waistcoat and cravat was thrown on in a hurry, and as soon as his hair was set, he went out to breakfast.

Under the whole meal, Hans sat and kept an eye on Edvard, but the other bestowed a glance upon the other. Hans had to really pull himself together so as not to break down in crying right then and there. Edvard would never love him anymore, and the rest of his days he would live in loneliness and pining. He swallowed his breakfast, and quickly left the table for his chambers. 

Once his bottom hit the seat, the tears began streaming down his face, landing like sad puddles on his writing desk. Oh, his beloved Edvard had left him, the rest of his time as a lodger at the Collin’s would be depressing, awkward and uncomfortable! Everything was lost! He might as well lock himself up and never come out again!

Hans sat for some time like that, sobbing on his unfinished poems, when the sound of girllaughter could be heard outside. It didn’t sound like Louise’s nor Ingenborg’s voice, no it was a completely different voice. He got up from his seat, and looked discreetly out the door. In that very moment a rush of bright red skirts flew by, belonging to the girl with the voice.  
“Good morning, Mr. Collin” her high pitched voice sounded. From what he could see she bowed before Edvard’s father. “And you as well Mrs. Collin” another bow to his mother. After the two elders greeted back the unknown girl, Edvard took her hand. Hans couldn’t really see what happened next from his ankle, but he could hear Edvard’s clear deep voice.   
“Come, my dear, let me introduce to you one of my near friends.” Their steps sounded closer and louder, Hans rushed back to his seat so as not to seem like he had been sneak peeking. A knock on the door was heard and he got up again, opened the door to see a 20 so old girl, with blank dark brown hair like himself, and dark eyes. 

“Hans Christian, this is my friend, Miss Henriette Thyberg”   
“Oh, is it Mr. Andersen, I have heard so much about? A pleasure to meet you, sir.” She smiled with her small dainty lips at him.   
He hesitated but then smiled back.   
“Yea it is, but the pleasure is all mine. He bowed lightly and tried to keep the all consuming envy back. Edvard stood proudly with his friend I his hand, and smiled at her  
“Yes, dearest, this is Mr. Andersen as you have already figured out.”  
He gave Hans a smile, which was returned by a small nod and a disappointment look. The air between them was thick as Mrs. Collin’s gravy of regret and sadness, and Edvard could feel the sadness in his secret lover. Edvard’s smile fainted a bit and then nodded back, a sign of understanding. The smile came back, when he returned his look back towards Henriette.

Hans cleared his throat, trying to get out of the awkward situation.  
“If you will excuse me, I have some writings to be doing, but we shall see at lunch” Hans pulled his expression into a smile, to try and lighten the mood, but it didn’t go well, being the awkward being he was.   
“Yes, of course, we shan’t disturb you anymore.” Edvard answered.  
“Yes, it was a pleasure, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andersen.”  
She bowed lightly again, before Edvard followed her on to another place in the house, and Hans closed the door with a melancholy slam.


	3. Chapter 3

When evening came, and Miss Thyberg had been followed home to her parents again, and everyone was tugged nicely into their beds, Hans opened his door, with a loud creek, carefully walked out into the dark hallway. He stumbled around a bit, but quite found the door he searched for. He opened it ever so quietly, and closed the door after himself. He silently walked over to the bed and laid down in it, cuddling himself close to the other body.

“Hans?”

“Edvard...”

Hans sniffled, on the verge of a breakdown.  
“Am I not good enough for you? It was that last evening, wasn’t it?” Was the first thing is quivering voice said.  
Edvard turned around in the bed, so he could look into Hans’ eyes, even though there was not the smallest amount of light.   
“Of course not. I would always choose to make thee happy, over anything else, no matter what it was, but... Hans, I know thee, we both know that thou are.... very loud regarding those matters. And say a housemaid walked in to inspect the noise and saw us?”  
Hans now laid sad in the dark, but knew that Edvard was right.

There was a long painful pause in their conversation.

“But, Edvard?”

“Yes, dear?”

Hans bit his lips before answering.  
“How long have you known that... Thyberg?”  
“Some months. Why?”  
“Are you to... you know?” A year ran down Hans’ face in fear of losing his Edvard. Even though he was the eldest of the two, he was the most sensitive and childish.  
“I don’t really know. She would like to. But my heart is with you, though”  
Hans smiled a bit, sniffled and laughed a bit. Laughed of happiness over Edvard’s open feelings for him. Of reassurance. He snuggled himself close into Edvard, by the words, hugged and held him, like Thyberg might.   
“Oh, Edvard! It makes me so happy, so happy! What do we need women for anyway, other than birth and raise our children. No, I don’t need a woman, only thee!”

Edvard couldn’t resist Hans, the arms that clung around him like, he would fall into the pits of hell, where he to let go, and the praising words that was showered over him, like a sea of fresh water in a desert dry of the love of a man.   
“Hans, thou don’t know how refreshing it is to hear such things! From anyone! Oh, thou shan’t never forget how much I love thee! Never! And if thou do, let it be a sign of my coldness and insensitivity, and not something thou could have done.” Edvard wrapped both his legs around Hans and hugged him, declared his love loud and clear. The fact that he himself, had warned of making noise, seemed to have been forgotten.

After some time of hugs, and “oh”s and heated kisses, both of them had fallen down, and now just laid and whispered sweet and dirty words to each other.  
“Hans, when thine eyes and lips open, it makes my heart rush away like a train, yes it does”  
“Oh, not so much as when thine nightgown gets pulled up just a little, and thine pretty arse is shown. I could lay pressed up against it all day.”  
It made Edvard blush so terribly as to pass as the mailbox with his last name on it.  
Hans slightly lifted the other’s nightgown, and held lightly on the bottom, while he placed his head on the freckled shoulder.

They laid like that for a good amount of time, Edvard’s arms and legs around Hans and Hans’ hands on Edvard. Cuddling close together in the cold night, even without lights nor a warm water bottle. Their relaxing hours were first disturbed by the morning light, bird’s chirping and a chambermaid’s knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that Edvard might have freckles??  
> Also cookies for you, if you got all the references:)


End file.
